


nasa

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, I needed this after today ok, Light Angst, M/M, join me in ignoring episode 6, soft boys being soft once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: I needed some soft established relationship elu comforting and supporting one another after the curveball david threw at us today so... voilaInspired by the song "NASA" by ariana grandePart 3 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	nasa

**Author's Note:**

> I found out today that Maxence has a pet snake named Brian so now you all need to have that information as well. Do with it as you will. (this has nothing to do with the fic, I just needed people to be aware of this)

Lucas was starting to get worried. He hadn’t heard from Eliott in nearly three days, which was unlike him. It took him back to the days before they had gotten together, when he hadn’t known Eliott was bipolar and he had thought Eliott was ignoring him on purpose. 

Eliott had been much more communicative and open with him since they had officially gotten together and Lucas had found out about his mental health struggles. This absence was worrying, especially because Eliott hadn’t told him that anything was wrong or that he wasn’t feeling well mentally. Lucas was about to throw on his jacket and make the journey to Eliott’s flat when he received a message, almost as if Eliott could read his mind. 

**Eliott:** I’d rather be alone tonight

Lucas bit his lip, trying to think of how to respond. On one hand, he wanted to respect Eliott’s wishes. If he really wanted to be alone, there was nothing Lucas could do about it. On the other hand, if Eliott was struggling, he wanted to be there for him. His phone buzzed with another text.

**Eliott:** I miss you

Lucas smiled involuntarily, typing out his own response.

**Lucas:** I miss you too… are you sure you want to be alone?

The three little dots indicating that Eliott was thinking up a response popped up on his phone. They stayed there for a while before disappearing. Lucas bit his lip and leaned idly against the counter, staring at his phone. The dots popped up again. Then, a moment later:

**Eliott:** I can’t really miss you if I’m with you

Lucas rolled his eyes, typing out his own response. 

**Lucas:** If I’m with you, you won’t have to miss me at all

**Eliott:** I like missing you

Lucas didn’t care whether or not Eliott  _ liked  _ missing him. He just wanted to know that Eliott was ok. 

**Lucas:** Give me one good reason you should have to miss me when I could just be there with you

Eliott took less than a minute to respond, almost as if he had been anticipating Lucas’ request. 

**Eliott:** When I miss you it will change the way I kiss you

Despite the fact that Lucas was the only one home, he flushed bright red and lifted his phone to his chest, hiding the screen. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? It reminded him of the last time Lucas had missed Eliott so much his heart still hurt with the thought of it. The two weeks after he’d seen Eliott kissing Lucille at Chloé’s party had been some of the worst of his life. Though… Eliott did sort of have a point. Missing each other  _ had  _ changed the way they’d kissed each other. 

There had been many kisses since then, each and every one beautiful and heart stopping, but that kiss and the night that had followed still made his heart race when he thought about it. There had been so much passion, making up for lost time, making up for hurting each other to the point that neither one knew if they would ever be able to kiss the other again. 

_ When I miss you it will change the way I kiss you _ .

Ok, maybe Eliott had a point.

It did give Lucas an idea, though. He slipped his jacket back on and put his phone in his pocket without responding, making sure to lock the door behind him as he left. The walk to the bus stop from his flat took, on average, seven minutes, five if he’s in a hurry, ten if he took his time. It took him five minutes that night. 

By the time he reached Eliott’s door he worried he made a mistake. Maybe Eliott really  _ did  _ need to be alone, and seeing Lucas would make things worse for him. Even when he wasn’t in the throes of a deep depressive episode, Eliott was an introvert at heart. He needed time completely alone to get energy to do things and feel better in general. Pushing his thoughts aside, Lucas decided to reach forward and knock. He didn’t usually knock, so he didn’t know if Eliott would answer the door. He hoped that he would, otherwise he’d have to text Eliott to let him in, and that would be a waste of a surprise. 

Thankfully, the door swung open to reveal Eliott, black hoodie on and ink stains on his hands as if he had been drawing all day. Eliott’s eyes lit up when they met Lucas’ and any worries Lucas had flew out the window. 

“Salut,” Eliott greeted him softly. 

“Salut,” Lucas said, lips twitching into a small smile.

Eliott looked him up and down once, eyes softening as he remembered the time he had stood on the opposite side of Lucas’ door and said the same thing. In a reversal of that moment, it was Eliott who surged forward and captured Lucas’ mouth with his. 

Eliott pulled Lucas into the flat, shutting the door behind him before pinning Lucas to it, mouth hungry and passionate. They couldn’t get enough of each other’s taste, just like that first time, and Lucas truly understood why Eliott had wanted to miss him. This was like coming up for air after spending too long underwater. This was everything. 

Later as they laid beside each other in bed Lucas clasped Eliott’s ink stained hands into his own and whispered, “Why did you really want to miss me?”

Eliott shifted so his body was facing Lucas, lined up like they were all night after they’d shared their first kiss. “Sometimes I need to miss you to know that this is real. Every moment I spend with you feels like a dream I’m having, so I start to wonder if any of it is real at all. When I’m not with you, I feel your absence more than I can feel my own heart beating. It reminds me that what we have exists outside of my mind, that it’s something worth fighting for.” 

Lucas felt his heart sink in his chest a small amount. He hated that Eliott felt like he had to take time away from him to ascertain that their relationship was real, hated that he hadn’t done enough to make sure Eliott knew just how real it was. 

“Eli… I’m sorry,” he said, unsure of what else to say.

Eliott squeezed his hands. “You have nothing to apologize for. I know how crazy it sounds…”

“Stop it,” Lucas said forcefully, “You’re not crazy, and even if you were, I wouldn’t love you any less. Sometimes I get so worried when I’m  _ not _ with you because I think you’ll forget about me. I also get worried that you won’t tell me when something’s wrong.”

“I promise that nothing’s wrong, and I promise that I’ll try to be better at telling you when something  _ is  _ wrong. As for your worries, I promise that I could never, ever, forget about you.” Eliott’s mouth was mere inches from Lucas’, eyes shining with emotion. “In case you ever foolishly forget--”

“I am never not thinking of you,” Lucas finished. He smiled at Eliott, who smiled back, and felt the weight he’d been carrying for days lift off his chest. Maybe they were still working through some things, maybe they always would be, but Lucas would never stop telling Eliott how real this was to him because it would never stop being real for him. Eliott Demaury was the love of his life, and he was determined to prove it day in and day out until Eliott started to believe it for real. 

“I love you so much Lucas. I really do.” Eliott’s breath was so warm against Lucas’ face, the kind of warm that was comforting and necessary. 

“I love you too. I always will.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

“Even when I freak out and drop off the face of the earth for a few days?”

“Always.”

“Even when I do a shitty job at showing you just how much I love you?”

“Always.”

“Even when the world comes to an end and all that’s left of us are the memories we shared, good and bad?”

Lucas closed the minimal space between the two of them, pressing his lips softly to Eliott’s. It was barely a kiss, but it was a vow, a promise. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
